


Never Underestimate an Amari!

by Jangamoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basketball, Cute, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jangamoo/pseuds/Jangamoo
Summary: 8-year-old Fareeha Amari wants in on a basketball tournament.Aka-Child Fareeha dupes Gabe into playing with her.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Never Underestimate an Amari!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buu at https://twitter.com/cybuuorg](/gifts?recipient=Buu+at+https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fcybuuorg).



Today was the day! Fareeha had been waiting several weeks for this. She had heard about the event on her first day back in Zurich. Her parents had divorced a year ago, with the custody agreement sending her to stay with her mother, Ana Amari, in the summers and for holidays. Her father, Sam, would have her for the rest of the year. Fareeha had been hanging out in one of the base’s gyms waiting for her escort to pick her up and bring her to her mother when she saw it. A basketball tourney flier announcing a match between the Blue and Black teams of Overwatch. Friendly competition of course. Fareeha snorted to herself. Yeah, right. Uh-huh. Still, she noted there were no age restrictions on the flyer which meant that it would be perfectly fine for 8-year-old Fareeha to join as long as she found the right partner for a doubles match.

Uncle Jack was -not- an option. He wouldn’t vibe with her on the courts well. Reinhardt was too big and prone to charging where it wasn't needed. Uncle Torby would try to sneak in an invention of his and that might be dangerous. Her mother would intimidate the opposition which was really unfair as she had amazing synergy with her. That left Uncle Gabe. Normally this would be a shoo-in for her, but it just so happened that the tourney fell during the playoffs and Uncle Gabe’s team, the L.A. Lakers, were playing. The first doubles match was set during one of their games and Gabe didn’t like missing his team for any reason. Not even a well-meaning friendly game with his favorite niece.

This would take careful planning. Bribery. Maybe some manipulation with the assistance from her mother. She would have Gabriel as her partner though. He was amazing on and off the courts and she aimed to win if she was going to pit herself against the other adults and members of Overwatch.

Her escort arrived as she was plotting backup plan E or maybe it was H? She had lost track. The young man looked down at her with that same fake smile that people always gave her because she was a child. Fareeha returned it with her own fake grin only she followed up with a request. “I need to see Commander Reyes. I have something I need to deliver to him, and it would irritate my mother if she had to backtrack with me to do it herself.” She knew she was being a brat and using the “My mother is an important person.” card but whatever. A woman has her priorities. The poor recruit looked like he wanted the Earth to swallow him, and maybe her as well, into the ground. She had no doubt a bunch of obscenities, and the word “brat” was being tossed around in his head.

She beamed at him and tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear before giving him the most pathetic and cloyingly sweet “please” she could muster. He growled and relented. Affirming her request, he spun on his heels in a perfect about-face and strode off. Fareeha happily skipped off behind him milking the stupid child act.

They arrived in front of Gabriel’s office several quiet minutes later. The young man knocked on the door and beckoned her to enter when it opened. He stood off to the side, outside of the door, and turned his back to the wall. Looks like that was as far as a Blue wanted to go into the Black territory. The young girl rolled her eyes and walked into the office.

Gabriel’s office was pretty sparse. He had a regulation couch on the wall near the door. His desk was several feet away, with a singular, uncomfortable regulation chair in front of it. The man himself sat in a leather reclining office chair. It looked to be an upscale model but still not the most comfortable thing in the world.

He was staring at a holoscreen and looked bored with the universe. The dark-skinned man pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned his chair and looked over at her. A thick, bushy eyebrow raised itself as he took in the sight before him. He hadn’t expected to see the younger Amari in his office. He reclined back in his chair and waited for her to speak. He knew she hadn’t reported in to her mother yet so this detour from protocol interested him. What exactly was she up to?

Fareeha held his gaze. She may need Uncle Gabe’s help but that didn’t mean she needed to submit to him. Several long, slow, quiet, and uncomfortable minutes went by before she cracked. She strutted up to his desk, pulled the chair in front out, and sat down. She sat prim and proper. She was here to discuss business and favors. As such, she needed to present the proper image.

She cleared her throat with a hand in front of her face, settling it back in her lap after; crossing over her other one. “Uncle Gabriel, you look well.” She started. Reyes' other eyebrow joined the first in looking surprised before he masked his face leaning forward onto his desk. Hands folded on the metal top as he assumed a statelier demeanor. “As do you, Fareeha. Is there a reason you are here instead of with Ana? You were supposed to report into her first.” He cut to the chase. He didn’t want to waste time with pleasantries. Ana had limited patience and her child was now behind where she should have been. Not to mention she was now deep in Blackwatch territory. Somewhere a child should never be. He would hear out the young lady before him, and then he would take her to her mother himself.

The young woman before him caught the change in her uncle's demeanor and knew this would be her only chance to rope him in without having to play dirty. “I want you to be my doubles partner for the Overwatch basketball tourney. There are no age restrictions, plus, you know that we both make the best team on the entire base.” She spoke calmly with all the poise of her mother. Everyone said she was a firecracker, but she knew when to dial it back to get what she wanted. She had watched her mother reduce men to simpering messes with just a side-eye. She too had to have these abilities. She was her mother’s daughter after all. Before her sat her uncle, who looked like he was actually considering the offer.

He nodded then cracked his neck. A flame of joy burst in her heart. Gabe was going to consent to play with her! He removed his hands from the desk and crossed his arms. Closing his eyes before speaking.

“No. I’m dropping you off at your mother’s office. Let’s go.”

Gabriel pushed his chair back and stood up. Coming around the desk and offering the stunned child before him a hand. The flame that had bloomed in her heart fizzled out; and was replaced by an inferno of defiance. He had played her. That was not ok. She took the hand with more force than necessary and stood up. “Might I infer as to why you have refused my request?” Her tone was short but not snide. Gabe rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew the kid knew that the playoffs were happening. The Commander also knew that she was aware that his team was going to be playing since she had sent him a message congratulating him on his team's success. He didn’t feel like humoring her when he still had several expense reports to fill out and leave requests to oversee. “You know damn well why. Move out!” He ordered. Fareeha obediently followed but she was not going to give up.

They exited the office abruptly, which startled the poor escort from before. Gabriel gave him a withering glare before dismissing him. He didn’t stop glaring till the young man was out of sight. Looking down he observed young Fareeha simmering next to him. Head held high and eyes alight with defiance. This was going to be a long walk. Inwardly he groaned. He had other shit to do.

Fareeha for her part walked in silence with all the grace of a commander herself. She knew that using words with Gabriel wouldn’t sway him. No, she was going to have to play dirty. Real dirty. Part of that meant that she would need to play the perfect young woman till her mark presented itself.

They made it to the other side of the base without incident. Once in front of her mother’s office, they noticed it was locked. It was early afternoon- which meant her mother was taking tea. Fareeha smirked. On days when she flew in her mother only took her tea with one other person. That individual loved to spoil her when she came off the plane and her mother would always indulge it. Gabriel swore loudly and

made his way down the halls with a suspiciously pleased looking young lady in tow going towards the living quarters.

Gabe and Fareeha both smelled their destination before they arrived. The older male didn’t bother announcing them. He just went about keying in the code to the security pad and made a curt hand motion for her to go forward when the door opened with a chirp. The smell of orange flowers and flapjacks greeted them. They removed their shoes and stepped into the warm and inviting apartment. The owner had a comfy blue couch with matching end tables in the living room. A curved holoscreen television displaying a rom-com of some sort was on. The open plan led into a kitchen off to her right, which was different shades of grey. Boring and military-issued, just like the generic matching floor tiles. Sitting at a circular table in the center of the kitchen was her mother. Behind her mother working at the stove was her mark. She rushed up and hugged him from behind. Her arms not fully wrapping around his blue, utility pants. “Uncle Jack! Sorry for the delay! I brought Uncle Gabe.” She spoke cheekily.

Gabriel’s eye twitched. The brat was up to something. Ana paused, mid-sip of her tea and her eyes narrowed. Something was afoot. Her daughter was planning something.

Ana focused her eagle eyes on Gabriel and sent him a silent, inquiring look. Gabriel shrugged and strode over to the table, pulling out a chair noisily and sitting down in it. Behind them, Jack was hastily turning off the stove and moving hot items away from the burners before turning to the child hugging him. He swept her up in his arms and nuzzled her nose. “I wasn’t worried. I knew you would make it here in time to eat. I am, however, surprised you wanted to share with Gabriel. What is the occasion?” Jack asked intrigued. Looking over the small child in his arms to the aforementioned man. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for her to want to include Gabe in their meals, but it was different that she had retrieved him herself. He set her down and hurried over to a set of drawers and cabinets. The blonde man grabbed a plate with silverware then set them in front of her and watched as she dished herself some food. Gabriel had already helped himself having taken her spot. Jack, satisfied, went, and retrieved two plates. One for Ana and one for himself; sitting down at the table only after having served his friend and refilling her tea.

Fareeha smiled sweetly at Jack. She ignored the questioning look from her mother and the glare she received from her darker-skinned uncle. “I made a slight detour to ask Uncle Gabriel if he would want to play in the doubles tournament with me since there are no age restrictions. I asked him but he said no.” the young girl spoke, letting her voice get progressively more somber. She let her eyes turn downcast and flutter slightly. Her head was angled down, and she made an evasive faint turn with her chin to the left. Ana’s eyes lit up and she smiled discreetly behind her cup of tea. She knew what was happening and was content to watch this play out.

Gabriel looked at the child with wide eyes. His right one twitched, and dark, calloused fingers flexed before he resumed eating his flapjacks. He had a three-stack and was determined to finish that while observing the suspicious conversation taking place. This smelled of a trap, and he was not going to say shit and walk into it.

Unfortunately, Jack Morrison did not have the same instincts. He was a smart man, brilliant in the field-however he was no match for a crafty Amari. He took that bait. Hook, line, and sinker. “What? Why not?” Jack’s face was a picture of concern. Fareeha looked back up at him with large doe eyes. “Uncle Gabriel said it was because of the Lakers being in the playoffs. He didn’t want to compete with me and miss his games.” She dropped her eyes again and took a sad bite of her food for emphasis. Ana’s eyes were glistening with amusement. This was definitely her child.

Gabriel looked at the girl and set his cutlery down. “That isn’t what I said!” He started but shut up with the dark glare being sent to him by Jack.

Fareeha knew she only had to push just a little more and she would have her prize. Uncle Jack was leveling Gabe with one of his Strike Commander glares and doing the rest of her work for her. “Why can’t Gabriel record the games that conflict so that the two of you can play?” He asked, never breaking eye contact with his Black Ops Commander, who was now fidgeting in his chair. Gabriel said nothing, knowing that he had the losing hand. He needed to swing Ana to his side, but she looked far to amused with the situation to turn at this point. She had set her teacup down and had the face of a concerned parent. Her eyes were telling a much different story; she was eating this up! Gabe rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Body language screaming defiance.

Jack frowned at Gabe’s obstinance. He turned his attention back to the young girl next to him and gave her one of his most dazzling smiles. “Well, if Gabe is going to be a jerk about it then I’ll play with you if you will have me.” He was being so sincere Fareeha almost winced. Almost. She wanted to win and well, Jack wasn’t the partner she needed. She didn’t need Jack offering to play with her. She needed him to chastise Gabe and guilt him into playing. This threw a wrench in her plan. The crafty young woman was opening her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by the soothing tones of the elder Amari's voice. “That is very sweet of you Jack. I am sure Fareeha and you will make a lovely team.” She started. Ana watched, bemusedly, at her child's look of betrayal. Jack looked pleased with himself and Gabe looked downright smug. Ana picked up her tea again and continued. “I am sure you both will make a winning pair.” She closed her eyes, smiling, and took a sip.

There it was! The nail in the coffin that was needed to win! Ana had suggested that Jack was the perfect partner and Gabriel’s pride was- not- having it. Jack was decent at playing ball, but winning the tournament? Hell no! He could think of a few people who would be able to outsmart their commander on the courts off the top of his head! Nope! Gabriel was not going to let Jack make super soldiers look bad, and he definitely wasn’t going to let Jack claim all the accolades on the slim chance they actually did win. Not happening!

“No need. I will do it. I know all the rules of the game and won’t need a refresher. Also, nobody has to worry about me traveling, and then whining I didn’t know about it.” He spoke calmly as he took another bite of his meal. He refused to look at Ana or Fareeha. Jack looked put off but nodded in the affirmation that Gabe was right in his assessment. Jack didn’t know the rules, as well as his counterpart, did, and he could see himself contesting the referee’s calls. “It’s settled then.” He spoke up nodding his head then digging into his meal. Fareeha whooped with joy and winked at her mother who returned it with a sagely nod.

Which is how Gabriel found himself dressed up in a black and red basketball jersey, matching an excited Fareeha who was doing the moonwalk on the courts. They had taught her too well. Way too damn well. He stretched out properly and made a mental note- never underestimate the 8-year-old ever again. All the women of that family were crafty and resourceful. Waving the girl over, he helped her stretch out before they started their first game.

As it turned out, their first game would be a huge letdown. The opposition belonging to the Blue Team had come in cocky; thinking that since the Black Team had a child playing that they would have an easy victory. They couldn’t have been more wrong. Fareeha moved like a young Mugsy Bogues. Gabriel and her fed off each other with perfect efficiency. He had even helped her do a “Falcon Dunk of Justice” for their final 2 points. Total coming to 32 to 0. It also helped that the black team had an intimidating wall of muscle, super soldier as the other half of their duo. They played 2 games before taking a break as they had moved into another bracket and needed to wait for placements.

They sat down on the sidelines whilst Reinhardt cheered loudly in support in the stands. Torbjorn was even doing his version of grumpy encouragement while Jack and Ana shook their heads. Trying; in vain to blend into the bleachers. The cheering was to have stopped when they weren’t playing. The situation was embarrassing and Fareeha tried to hide behind Gabe who just sat her in front of him and waved back at their mini cheer squad. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear “Payback is a bitch.” The young girl smiled at her hodgepodge family in the stands and nodded. Point for Reyes. She had been outwitted by him this move.

As the competition wore on it was obvious to everyone that Fareeha was enjoying herself. Her uncle wore a surly face but still looked pleased with himself. Gabe caught her staring at him and lightly punched her shoulder. “How badly do we want to embarrass the blues?” He asked her with a look of pure mischievousness on his face during a brief pause as the opposition called for a time-out. She gave him a Cheshire grin and said nothing. Instead drawing her index finger across her throat. Gabriel pulled her close to him and kissed her on the top of her head. He loved this little girl. She knew exactly how to pull at his heartstrings.

And so, it went that the blue side of Overwatch was completely dominated by an 8-year-old, Fareeha Amari, and her uncle Gabriel Reyes. They even got a trophy that she got to hold with Gabe’s support until Reinhardt hoisted her onto his large, beefy shoulders. Jack cheered and patted his command counterpart's shoulder- giving him a knowing look that Gabriel rolled his eyes at. Ana walked up next to Gabriel, leaning over on his shoulder whilst smiling at her daughter on her friend's shoulder. “Have you learned your lesson, Gabriel?” She asked with motherly overtones as she waved at her daughter. Gabriel nodded and sighed heavily. “Never underestimate an Amari.”

Fareeha smiled and stuck her tongue out at her uncles and mother. She earned a laugh from Jack, a reprimanding headshake from her mother, and an equally childish raspberry back at her from Gabriel. That night when she went to bed, the young girl smiled, looking over at the trophy. It was a testament to her cunning and skills. She nodded to herself and settled down, closing her eyes for sleep.

Fin.


End file.
